stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juggerknight's Reminisce
'Juggerknight's Reminisce '''is a short story written by Binary10101ERROR. Content Order? What is this "order" you speak of? True union is impossible, a fantasy invented by fools without the strength to fend for themselves. I find this illusion nothing more than a sham, a way for the weak to avoid work and a way for the strong to gain more power. The only way for the world is chaos, and it is Chaos that fills my veins, Chaos that drives me through every battle, and Chaos that lets me survive even when I should be dead. I should probably start at the beginning. My name is Samson. I used to be what many once referred to as the "Great Knights", though I know now that there was nothing great about these knights. Now, I proudly carry the honor of being a Juggerknight, the so-called "Dark-Knights", the feared warriors of Chaos whom love causing pain and suffering. As with the Great Knights, the image of us Juggerknights is sorely misleading. We do not enjoy suffering the way the Marrowkai or Bombers do; all we do is enforce it. Really, most of us could care less about what we do with prisoners except to enforce our image and strike fear into the hearts of all those who oppose us. What we really care about is our honor and our individuality. For a Juggerknight, nothing is worse than failure or submittance to authority (though we listen to those we believe correct), and we'd rather die than violate our values. Now, I didn't always think this way. Once, when I was still a lad, I served as a Great Knight, a protector of balance and an enforcer of Order. In those days, everything went according to the rules. No one did anything they weren't supposed to do, no one had to work their way up the ranks, and no one struggled with the unknown. According to my superiors, that was the way things were supposed to be, and I believed them. How wrong I was then. It all changed when I was wandering my master's castle. I was simply running a simple errand that day, but it wasn't long before we realised we were lost within the labryinth of corridors and rooms. By chance, I stumbled across a padlocked door we had never discovered before. Though I knew I shouldn't go inside, curiosity got the best of me. Cautiously, I picked the locks and pried open the doors. Inside, I found mound after mound of scrolls and relics, many of which held secrets beyond my imagining. With each one I read, I discovered something new, something I hadn't known before, something important that had the power to change all of Inamorta into something grander, something more magnificent. Yet, despite the power these artifacts contained, they were simply locked in a chamber, collecting dust for who knows how many years! After that day, a seed of doubt planted itself in my heart. Soon, I began prying open more and more secret places, uncovering more and more secrets hidden from the world. Much to my horror, I discovered that my elders intentionally stole and concealed these priceless treasures, intending to "keep the world a better place", though I knew they wanted the people around them to never advance, to remain ignorant and stupid while they gained more and more power, soon able to rule with an iron fist with nobody left to oppose them. For years, I stewed with ever-growing anger. As time passed, I found companions, people who, like me, stumbled across such secrets and discovered the truth about our race. However, there was nothing we could do. Then, Chaos came. Their arrival was felt as much as it was seen, a presence foul and loathsome, yet curiously liberating and free at the same time. As for Chaos itself, I could scarce believe my eyes: the army was ''enormous, a mass of strange, reptillian creatures with feline features, shambling corpses marching forward with confident strides, gleaming skeletons surrounded by black auras, and something even stranger, a women half hidden in the gloom, her head writhing as if adorned with a wreathe of snakes. By the time the army arrived, all of the Great Knights had assembled. Our leader went forward, and the strange woman went forward too. She gave the great elder a long, hard look, and spoke. According to her, she was Medusa, the queen of chaos. For ages, she and her sisters had wanted the world to end it's conflicts and unite around her, tightly enmeshed to the point where no war would ever rage again but remain free enough to govern themselves. Her words weaved a beautiful picture of utopian world, where everything was fair, where everyone had to work for themselves, where nations would be safe but still free to experiment and try new things. I, and many of my friends, thought our elders would agree. However, that was not the case. Instead, they vehemently cursed her, calling her a foul demon birthed from some ancient pit, unable to command even a common garden snake. In response, she declared war upon our people, intent on battering us until we submitted or were destroyed. Following the meeting, me and my companions came together, and all agreed to leave the Great Knights and join this new nation, this "Chaos", and try to help them with their missions. That night, we snuck out, and managed to locate their camp. Upon entering, almost everything tried to kill us, but we managed to convey our declaration of service. Hearing this, Medusa came out, and accepted. With a flick of her wrists, something changed inside us. We no longer felt...free. Liberated. Enlightened. Something other than blood flowed through our veins, giving us new strength and will to do what we once could not do. Thus, we steeled ourselves and began the war between us and our old empire. I don't want to waste your time describing the war. Needless to say, it was long and filled with all sorts of unneccesary complications, and should have taken a few days instead of several long years. Eventually, the Great Knights and their allies were defeated, and here I am, writing my autobiography, training new generations of Dark Knights in the way of Chaos, making sure the dreams of Medusa and our people are fulfilled. Category:Story Category:Completed Story Category:Great Knights Category:Chaos Category:The Great Northern Saga